


Girls Night with Reid

by DarnItTumbleweed



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Love, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Smut, girls night, light degradation, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnItTumbleweed/pseuds/DarnItTumbleweed
Summary: When Y/N talked the other girls at the BAU into letting Reid tag along for a girls night they'd reluctantly given in. Y/N just forgot to tell her boyfriend that there might be plans to hit a nightclub on their night out. Reid isn't pleased to be so out of his comfort zone. Luckily Reid has a clever idea of how to convince his girlfriend that it's time to go home.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 169





	Girls Night with Reid

**Author's Note:**

> Just a filthy smut prompt I got on tumblr, which I make zero apologies for.

Y/N took a long sip of her amaretto sour the neon lights and the beat of the speakers filling the club floor making her feel energetic.

She moved through the crowd relieved she’d chosen to wear a pair of cork wedges instead of the heels she’d briefly considered putting on before she left the apartment tonight. She would like to believe that she looked cute. She’d worn a cute multicolored sundress that was honestly a pain to put on thanks to the complicated wrap style. She’d topped the look off with a pair of gold hoops and her favorite cork wedges.

She knew that she probably looked far too summery given that it was still early April and very much Spring in DC…as much as she loved the bloom of the cherry blossom trees she was hoping the summer look might entice Summer to come all the quicker to the nation’s capitol.

She allowed herself to continue drinking finding it easy to sink into the energy around her. It had been far too long since she’d done a girls night and she was determined to enjoy every second of this.

She was tempted to work her way back to the little round table she and the other ladies had settled down into a few hours before, but she decided to take a moment to enjoy the chaos of the nightclub. She was still very much sober which made it quite amusing to watch people who had far more to drink than her mingle and grind on the dance floor.

It had been far too long since she’d gone clubbing. She was pretty sure it had been at least five years, maybe closer to seven, since she’d gone clubbing. In fact Y/N was sure she’d still been in college still using a fake id to buy awful tasting cheap daiquiris the last time she’d walked into a nightclub. Spending her Friday and Saturday nights clubbing didn’t exactly fit into her lifestyle now days.

Y/N resisted the urge to smirk as she noticed her poor boyfriend attempt to work his way through the crowd. She could hear the “excuse mes” spilling from his lips he far too polite even in a moment like this. He felt the need to be polite even when it came to squeezing his way between people who were far too busy partying to care whether he minded his manners or not.

Dr. Spencer Reid stuck out like a sore thumb among the other nightclub patrons. He’d dressed as though he was having a day at the office instead of a Saturday night out at a nightclub. He had even worn a tie and a sweater vest.

Y/N loved Reid with all her heart, but she wasn’t above admitting that her boyfriend was an absolute awkward nerd.

Reid approached Y/N she clearly able to see him attempt to hide the frown on his features though he failed miserably the furrow of his brow all too noticeable. He leaned in close to her struggling to speak up to where she could hear him over the bass of the speakers. “This has been fun. Can we leave yet?”

Y/N shook her head as she reached up a delicate hand and gave his cheek a soft pat. “It’s only been a few hours Spencer. Don’t be a killjoy babe, not after I campaigned for you to join us on this girl’s night. Do you know how long I had to debate Garcia when she pointed out that a girl’s night meant we left our significant others at home?”

She paused stroking his cheek as she admitted just how hard she’d worked to convince the other girls at the BAU that her boyfriend should be included on what had been planned as a girls night on the town. “I had to point out that you never have plans on the weekend and you needed a fun night out just as bad as the rest of us. I guilted the girls hard to get you here baby, so please try to enjoy it…just for a few more hours. We can’t leave till at least one am.”

She paused spotting the grimace on his face at the words “one am” She spoke up before he had a chance to question why they had to stay so late. She wasn’t about to try to explain good girls night out etiquette to her boyfriend. “Just stick with me a little while longer, then I promise we can go home and do whatever you’d like. I promise if you smile and bear this just a little longer then tomorrow night we’ll stay in and snuggle with Chinese take-out and a Star Trek marathon…You know you love showing me your favorite things. I’ve only seen like two episodes and you’ve been dying to show me the entire series.”

Reid let out a groan wanting to point out that he didn’t think he could stand a few more hours of this. It was so loud and chaotic and the music was awful. The hip hop and pop hits blasting over the speakers made his head ache. He’d much rather be listening to some calm relaxing Mozart or Bach…not this utter tripe everyone here seemed to be enjoying so much.

He felt as though he’d been a few hours too long already. This wasn’t his scene. He’d only ever stepped foot into a nightclub for cases. He’d never chosen to go to one for fun. He shrugged his shoulders not helping but to whine that furrow still fixed into his brow. “You told me we were getting Indian food.”

Y/N moved her hand from his cheek as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek a small chuckle leaving her. “And I didn’t lie. We went to dinner and you got your Tandoori Chicken and judged my choice in Palak Panner because of your vendetta against all things spinach. I just left out the clubbing part because I knew you’d chicken out.”

Reid continued to frown a huff leaving his lips. “You promise we’ll stay in tomorrow night?”

“Promise, a quiet night with lots of cuddles on the sofa. I’ll even wear that thing you like.” She reassured him the mention of the “thing he liked” putting a small smile on his lips.

The thing he liked was a very sheer very pink pair of panties and one of his Cal Tech t-shirts. She could probably talk him into jumping off a bridge if he knew that Y/N wearing that particular combination of clothes was his reward.

She pressed another kiss to his cheek not missing the pout that appeared on his lips as his smile faded he reluctantly coming to realization that they had a few more hours left in this nightclub before she’d let him take her home. “Come on Spence, live a little.”

Reid groaned at this not above being over dramatic. “I feel like I’ve lived an eternity since we’ve started dating.”

Y/N chuckled at this giving his cheek another pat as she held up her drink to his lips. “And it’s been a fun eternity. Drink and relax babe.”

He scrunched his nose up not amused with the offer to share a drink. He let out a huff shaking his head. “Do you know how much bacteria can be passed back and forth between shared drinks? There’s so many different diseases that can be passed back and forth by the simple act of sharing saliva. A common way these diseases are passed is through backwash produced during the sharing of drinks. Strep, the common cold, Mumps, and Mono are just a few of the diseases you can pass through saliva.”

Y/N gave him a small smirk tilting her head to the side not above teasing him. “We already swap saliva Spencer. Pretty sure I literally had your tongue in my mouth this afternoon.”

She paused knowing just what to say to make him more pouty. “In fact, I’m pretty sure you’ve had that tongue of yours pressed against some other more intimate parts of my body, especially when you bury your face between my thighs. That seems pretty dirty and not too sanitary at all, doesn’t it Dr. Reid?”

Reid let out a huff his cheeks flushing at this comment. He was for once thankful for the loud music playing over the club speakers. At least no one had heard that little bit of insight into Y/N’s and his sex life.

“The distinct thing that doesn’t make that activity dirty is the fact that I know we’re both clean in that area. We’re on the clear from that kind of infection at least. I can’t say the same thing for Strep or the cold though.” Reid grumbled working a laugh from Y/N’s lips.

She gave his shoulder a playful nudge a giggle leaving her, her nose scrunching at the implication behind what he was saying.

She still shook her drink in his face trying to entice him to had a sip as she spoke. “God you know the way to a girl’s heart Spencer, just remind me that we’re both STI free. You know how hot and bothered I get thinking about how neither of us have herpes.”

“You aren’t cute.” Reid remarked shaking his head leaning back away from her still offered drink.

She gave him a crooked grin already knowing this was just part of their love language. They enjoyed gently tormenting one another especially when Reid wanted to be difficult. He was too stubborn for his own good and she enjoyed pushing up against that stubbornness. “I know I’m not cute, I’m downright adorable.”

Reid rolled his eyes still ignoring her offered cocktail. He was almost wishing he’d convinced Y/N and the rest of the girls at the BAU that he should be the designated driver. That would have gotten him out of drinking.

Y/N had pointed out though that it was Garcia’s turn to be the designated driver this time around, so Reid wasn’t needed in that department.

Reid held up his own cup of cola giving her a sheepish smile. “I have my own drink.”

Y/N chuckled shaking her head as she spoke. “Okay suit yourself and avoid the lure of alcohol, you know you love me though Killjoy.”

Reid let out a small huff at her petname for him, though he couldn’t stop the hint of a grin from crossing his lips.

The smile faded as Y/N took his hand in hers dragging him off towards the tables where they’d left their belongings. She spoke a small smile crossing her lips. “Come on let’s go put our drinks down. You owe me a dance.”

“A dance, since when do I owe you a dance?” Reid whined not shocking Y/N at all.

She chuckled shaking her head as they neared their table placing their drinks down. Y/N ignored Garcia’s knowing smirk as Y/N spoke to her still pouting boyfriend. “You always owe me a dance, it’s a perk of dating me.”

Reid resisted the urge to roll his eyes relieved that at least a slow song was now playing over the stereo system.

He pulled Y/N against him his arms encircling her waist, her arms wrapping around his shoulders her head resting against his chest. They moved slow swaying knowing their movements were far more tame than most of the other couples on the dance floor who seemed to be doing more grinding than slow dancing.

As much of a fuss as Reid put up about the dance, he’d be lying if he tried to pretend that he didn’t love dancing with Y/N. The simple fact was that he just loved Y/N in general.

He knew it sounded horribly cliché but he was more than certain he’d loved Y/N at first sight. Or at the very least he’d experienced lust at first sight.

Though she’d been working as a technical analysis at Quantico for about two years at that point, neither Reid nor she had ever crossed paths until that moment. Y/N worked on a different floor entirely with an entirely different team. Most of her work actually centered more around ATF cases than BAU cases. So naturally Reid and Y/N had zero reason to even meet before they’d been forced to.

Reid and Y/N finally been forced to meet a few years before soon after Garcia had been shot and put out of commission from work for a few months due to doctors and the FBI’s orders. Garcia hadn’t been happy to take a sabbatical, but it had been mandatory according to Hotch.

Y/N had been brought in to do Garcia’s job while she was away. Everyone had been a bit hesitant of her when she’d first been brought in, after all no one could do what Garcia did as well as Garcia. Y/N had proven herself though.

Reid wasn’t lying when he admitted it had been love, or at the very least lust at first sight when he’d laid eyes on Y/N for the very first time. Y/N had been a bit difficult not to notice when Hotch had lead her into the conference room at the BAU that day to meet the team.

Reid couldn’t help but to think that Y/N looked more as though she should be hanging out at a farmers market or a summer festival than standing there with an FBI ID badge attached to her dress. She’d been wearing a pretty pale yellow knee length peasant dress, a fake yellow daisy had been clipped into her hair, and the cork wedges she’d been wearing made her look even less like she belonged here.

As the days had gone on Reid had quickly realized that Y/N’s choice in outfits seemed to favor the more bohemian hippie side of things.

Reid had to wonder if perhaps all technical analysts that worked at Quanitco were just slightly on the odd side of the spectrum when it came to taste in fashion.

No, Y/N’s taste in fashion wasn’t nearly as quirky as Garcia’s but still…Reid could distinctly remember Rossi commenting that Y/N looked less like an employee of the FBI and more like she should be hanging out in a hippie commune making flower crowns. He hadn’t meant it as an insult, but it was true. Y/N did own a few tie dye clothing items, so if the shoe fit.

Though Y/N was a bit on the odd side, all it had taken was one smile from her as team introductions had been made, for Reid to fall for her. He knew it sounded so pitiful, but one little smile from Y/N and Reid had been all hers.

He hadn’t made any moves on her of course, he’d told himself it would be unprofessional. Besides hadn’t there been a recent rule pertaining to a ban towards fraternization among agents? Not that the rule was being enforced, but still.

Any romance between Y/N and he wasn’t meant to be Reid told himself, he would be foolish to even attempt to make any sort of move on Y/N. Fate apparently had different plans though.

Fate had decided that Reid should get injured while working a case and break his kneecap just a few weeks after Y/N had begun working at the BAU. He’d taken one rough tumble down the stairs while perusing an unsub and his knee had paid the price. His knee had been in pretty bad shape and he’d had pins placed in it to begin healing the fracture. He’d been placed in a brace and put on crutches. To make matters even worst he hadn’t been cleared to fly, which meant that he’d had to work cases remotely from the BAU offices for a short time until his doctor decided he could safely fly on a plane. This of course had meant that he was stuck in Penelope Garcia’s office sitting beside the very girl he’d been denying he had a big fat crush on for weeks now.

It had been an awkward experience to say the least. Reid had tried to keep it professional of course, but being cooped up in a room with Y/N wasn’t easy. He was stuck being that close for that long working on cases with her. It made it harder and harder to deny the fact that he very much wanted to shove her against a wall and kiss her.

She was sat so close to him the floral scent of her perfume making it so hard to focus on the case files spread out in front of him. He’d felt his heart rate pick up every time her arm accidentally brushed against his. He’d found himself gazing over at her more times than he could count his heart swooning as he watched her twirl a pen in her fingers her eyes locked on the computer screens in front of her. Morgan had spent more than enough time teasing Reid privately pointing out that Reid’s cheeks were the color of a cherry tomato any time Y/N so much as glanced Reid’s way while they did video calls to the rest of the team.

To make matters more awkward Y/N had seemed oblivious to Reid’s obvious massive crush on her. She’d been so polite and accommodating and just flat out sweet as Reid had been stuck at the BAU with her. He felt pathetic, it was so clear she’d saw him as some injured bird that she should fuss over. He didn’t have the heart to feel upset or insulted by it though. She made it hard to feel offended. She was just so sweet and worried about his comfort. She’d brought him a freaking pillow from her apartment to rest his knee on when she’d noticed that he was uncomfortable in the desk chair for heavens sake. How could be insulted by such a thoughtful action?

She’d assumed any awkward nervous energy seeping off of him was a result of pain from his broken knee and his refusal to take anything stronger than a Tylenol for the pain. She’d been totally in the dark about his more amorous feelings towards her. 

To be honest she’d pretty much convinced herself that someone as brilliant and as adorable as Dr. Spencer Reid would never look twice at her. Sure she was smart enough, not a genius, but smart enough to secure this job. She’d like to think she was cute enough. She’d had boyfriends after all, so she assumed she was attractive enough to attract the opposite sex. She felt cute in the outfits she wore at least. She put a lot of effort into looking cute and feminine wearing clothing she adored. She’d never had an issue attracting mens attention.

Y/N convinced herself that Reid seemed too pure and too good for someone as thoroughly as imperfect as her.

Her past relationships were disasters. She wasn’t known for always attracting the nicest guys to be honest. That was partially why she usually preferred to remain single. She couldn’t date jerks if she just didn’t date.

Y/N could admit that most of the time she felt as though her life was a total mess. She’d somehow landed her job, but to be honest it wasn’t something she’d planned for. She hated admitting that. Joining the FBI was a dream career for most people. She felt as though she was being ungrateful when she admitted that it had never been in her life plan. She’d spent the early part of her twenties feeling so restless moving from place to place never really knowing what her path in life was. She’d gotten herself into some trouble. She wasn’t a criminal, not really. She knew it sounded cliché when she admitted she’d just fallen in with a bad crowd. The people she’d surrounded herself with at the time had gotten her into a mess and she’d hacked into the wrong database.

Thanks to her screw up her current career had been less of a life goal and more of a case of her being recruited by the Feds. To be honest she’d assumed the offer from the Feds wouldn’t work out. She’d apparently impressed someone though, because she’d been hired. Though in reality she knew that in the case of some of her other coworkers at least on the technical side of Quantico her job offer had been more of an if you can’t beat the hackers force them to join you kind of situation.

Still though she could admit she was insecure about her place in Quanitco. She’d almost adopted a mindset that she didn’t belong here. She was only here because she had no choice in the matter. Accepting the job was better than getting in trouble with the Federal Government.

To be honest she kept expecting that she’d fuck it all up somehow and get herself fired. That’s usually how her life went. She had a particular talent in always managing to screw things up for herself.

That was where Reid and she differed. He’d been practically bred for this, the youngest agent to ever join the BAU being recruited by the famous Jason Gideon in his early twenties fresh out of the FBI academy. He was sure of his place in the BAU. He knew he belonged here.

Y/N didn’t feel that same sense of belonging. She wasn’t sure if she ever had felt as though she belonged anywhere. It was part of why she was so restless, that sense of not belonging led her to constantly be on the move. It had led her to attach herself to all the wrong people.

She told herself that Reid deserved something more than a girl who’d just somehow fallen into this job because of a stupid mistake. He wouldn’t want someone who always screwed up. He seemed like he should be dating some neurosurgeon… or maybe some other super prodigy. She had told herself that no matter how incredible and adorable and handsome he was, he would never even consider her to be a romantic option.

Sure, she’d managed to prove herself in her career in the few years she’d been in Quantico. She wasn’t a bad person. She just told herself that even if she wasn’t a bad person, she wasn’t good enough for Dr. Reid.

Y/N had begun bringing Reid lunch while he was cooped up in Garcia’s office with her until he was cleared to fly again. Y/N had told herself that she was just being considerate of him. He seemed to struggle on his crutches so much. It made her feel bad seeing him struggle to hobble around carrying whatever take out he’d ordered or whatever snack he’d packed from home. It seemed like it was the kind thing to do; bringing him lunch. They had become friends after all, she was just being considerate of an injured friend.

So, maybe Y/N had taken it upon herself to take care of his lunch for him while he was stuck uncleared to fly in Garcia’s office with her. The first time had been just a casual friendly offer of letting him have the other half of the turkey sandwich she’d brought from home…then the next day it had been that she’d packed some extra hummus and carrots…and then at dinner, when they were working late on a case, it had been just that she’d been craving take out and she felt weird ordering for just herself.

Pretty soon Reid had caught on that she was purposely bringing him meals, but he’d decided not to question it. He could admit it kind of felt nice, her doting on him like this…it was almost like he could at least pretend they were in a relationship and his adoring girlfriend was bringing him lunch. He’d of course not allowed himself to focus on that fantasy too hard. They were only friends after all. She didn’t see him as a romantic option, he’d told himself.

Sure JJ and Emily had mentioned that Y/N was single, but Reid was pretty sure he wasn’t her type. Still though it was nice to fantasize about it, for even a brief moment.

The shared lunches had continued even between cases when Reid had no excuse to be cooped up in Garcia’s office.

When Reid had finally been cleared to fly Y/N had tried to hide her disappointment as she’d spoken attempting to make a joke. “I’m happy you’re finally clear to fly, but I can admit I’ll miss having you by my side while you guys work cases.”

Reid still wasn’t sure how he’d worked up the courage, but the words had left him. “We can still hang out…and ya know, share lunches…we could share dinner too. I mean, if you’re interested.”

He’d paused taking a deep breath finding more courage as he worked the question from his lips. “Would you maybe want to have dinner with me Friday night?”

Y/N had felt the breath leave her feeling pathetic as the words left her, she just had to double check that he was asking her what she hoped. “As in a date?”

Reid had assumed the worst, trying not to let his shoulders slump too much his eyes turning to the floor unable to look at her as she was clearly rejecting him. “If you’re not interested in being more than friends, I understand. I didn’t mean to misinterpret the situation. I’m not too great with social cues sometimes, and I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable.”

Y/N had quickly jumped into action placing a hand on Reid’s arm stopping him before he had a chance to apologize more. “No, I mean, I am interested. You weren’t missing any social cues. I just, I wanted to make sure I was understanding what you were asking. Yes, I’d like nothing more than to have dinner with you Friday night.”

That had been that, Y/N and Reid had become inseparable after that. Of course, everyone had given Y/N and Reid a hard time, pointing out it had taken them long enough to admit they liked one another.

When Garcia had finally returned to work Reid and Y/N hadn’t let it put an end to what was building between them. Y/N returned to her own office and back to ATF cases. Reid had still made a point of spending more than enough time with her though. Y/N definitely found herself at Reid’s desk on her breaks and Reid had absolutely found himself creating reasons to go visit Y/N’s office on the floor below the BAU.

Things had been perfect. Their relationship had grown so strong over the past three years, for once in Reid’s life things seemed to be going well. He’d even taken Y/N to meet his mom and she’d taken him to meet her parents.

Y/N had been good for him in a lot of ways. Those closest to him had definitely noticed a positive change. He seemed lighter, more at peace. He’d been through a lot in his life, but for the first time in a while he didn’t feel as though the weight of his past was weighing him down so hard. At the very least he felt as though he had someone by his side to help him carry that weight.

Y/N could admit Reid had been good for her too. For the first time in her life she felt like she was right where she belonged. Reid had long ago shown her that she deserved far more than she ever gave herself credit for.

She managed to speak thankful he could hear her a little better the soft R&B playing over the stereo system much less intense than the electronic dance music that had been playing just a little while ago. “Thank you for coming out tonight, I know this isn’t your scene and I’ve been giving you a hard time tonight, but I am glad you agreed to come out with us tonight. I know you weren’t happy about the clubbing idea.”

Reid gave her a crooked grin not above giving her a hard time. “You’ve been giving me a hard time? I haven’t noticed.”

Y/N rolled her eyes a huff leaving her lips. “You’re lucky I love you, you smartass.”

Reid’s smile only grew as he was fast to respond. “I love you too.”

His smile grew more as a tempting idea popped up in the back of his brain, he had the slightest feeling this idea might just make Y/N want to leave the nightclub a bit sooner than later. “I can admit that the club scene isn’t my idea of a fun night, but I do have a pretty good idea of how you can make it up to me…you did say if I grin and bear this a little longer that we could do whatever I wanted when we get home, right?”

Y/N felt a small smirk cross her lips having a pretty good idea of what he had in mind. “I did say that. What do you have in mind?”

Reid leaned in close to her his voice low enough sure that only she could hear the words that left his lips. “When we get home I’m cuffing you to the bed and going down on you all night until my jaw is sore.”

Reid’s request had the effect he’d anticipated Y/N’s eyes darkening with lust a soft moan leaving her. She leaned up just as close to him her voice just as low knowing two could play at this game. “I’d say that this is our cue to leave then.”

“I thought we had to stay till one am?” Reid teased not above throwing her words back in her face.

Y/N smirked knowing just what to say to make him forget anything she’d said earlier tonight. “I did, but I’ve changed my mind. I think I like your idea of how to spend the rest of our night much better. Let’s go grab our coats and my purse, Daddy.”

Reid couldn’t stop the moan from leaving his lips his hand sneaking down to her backside not shy about giving her ass a squeeze as they made their way off the dance floor.

Y/N was so in for it when they made it home.

………………………………………………….

Reid was a man of his word. Y/N and he had made their way into his apartment, that Y/N had moved into only a year ago, Reid’s lips locked against hers their kisses desperate and needy. Reid pulled from the kiss ignoring the little whine that left Y/N at the loss of his lips against hers. “Go to the bedroom and take everything off. Get the cuffs out of my nightstand.”

Y/N had nodded her head eagerly the words leaving her without any hesitation. “Yes Daddy.”

The Daddy thing had started as an accident, she’d never had a Daddy kink, not even once in her life.

It had started so unexpectedly a little over a year into Reid’s and her relationship. She still blamed Emily for planting the damn seed in her brain in the first place.

They’d all been having dinner at Rossi’s house, Y/N had been included though she no longer really worked with the team anymore, she was now family given her relationship with Reid and the friendships she’d built with the team.

She’d been standing in Rossi’s backyard a glass of white wine in hand her heart swooning as she watched her adorable boyfriend perform magic tricks for JJ’s eldest son Henry and Hotch’s son Jack. The scene was absolutely tooth rotting heart melting sweet. Reid really was like a giant kid at heart sometimes. He loved entertaining the boys with his arsenal of magic tricks and Y/N loved to watch him.

She’d almost jumped out of her skin as Emily approached her a knowing smile on her lips. “He really is in his element right now.”

“Tell me about it, those magic tricks helped him win over my niece though…which helped him win over my brother and my parents.” Y/N admitted taking another sip of wine her eyes turning back to Reid her heart swooning all the more at the memory she’d just admitted to.

Her family had found Reid a bit strange when she’d brought him home for Thanksgiving. Reid could sense their uncertainty of him. He knew he was a bit odd, at least most people outside of the BAU treated him like an anomaly once they clued into how intelligent he really was.

Any uncertainty had disappeared from Y/N’s family though once Reid had calmed her upset seven year old niece, who’d been weeping over a little cut on her knee, by performing a coin trick for her. That sweet little action had been all it took for Y/N’s family to place aside any reservations they had about the odd young man Y/N had introduced as her boyfriend.

She spoke again shaking her head a small laugh leaving her. “I think it’s safe to say that the Reid Effect is dead and gone at least when it comes to kids.”

Emily spoke up not helping but to ask the same question the team had occasionally teased Reid about once it had become clear that Y/N and he were in a serious relationship. “So, how long till you have some genius babies for him to perform magic tricks for?”

Y/N almost choked on her wine the question taking her by shock. No, this wasn’t the first time this question had been asked. JJ had already asked about kids the first time Reid and Y/N had babysit JJ’s boys for the night.

Reid and Y/N had managed to answer the question vaguely simply saying “someday.”

Y/N wasn’t exactly ready for babies, not yet. Judging by Reid’s dedication to being hyper-vigilant about condoms, even though she was on the pill, Reid wasn’t quite ready for babies just yet either.

Y/N couldn’t deny that the idea of genius babies had crossed her mind once or twice though. It had first popped up in her brain during the winter when she’d watched Reid play with Henry outside in JJ and Will’s backyard. She’d be lying if she tried to say she hadn’t envisioned Reid playing with a little boy with Reid’s pretty curls and his expressive eyes, maybe a little girl too who was just as beautiful. She couldn’t deny that the thought filled her with hope for the future.

Y/N was tempted to give Emily the same line Reid and she were so accustomed to giving when it came to the baby questions. She couldn’t deny how she felt though the words leaving her. “I mean…I’m not saying I want him to take me home and knock me up tonight…Kids probably won’t happen for a long time, but he really will make a good dad when it does happen.”

“The best dad.” Emily insisted a small smile crossing her lips a bit proud she’d finally worked the admission out of Y/N. Everyone could clearly see Reid had wedding bells and babies dancing around in his head, he just wasn’t ready to admit it.

Y/N nodded her head in agreement her heart fluttering as Reid performed another card trick to the delighted boys and Garcia. “The best.”

That night after a little too much wine Y/N and Reid had made their way back to his apartment and she’d found herself straddling Reid’s hips riding him out like her life depended on it.

The words had fallen right out of her, her lust and alcohol tainted brain apparently still feeling giddy from the conversation Emily and she’d had earlier. “Fuck Daddy, yes you feel so good!”

She’d been mortified as soon as she realized the words had left her, Reid had seemed just as shocked. She’d stilled her hips her face pink from more than arousal.

She covered her face with her hands an embarrassed groan leaving her. “Shit, oh God. I can’t believe I just said that.”

She spoke again rapidly shaking her head not daring to stare down her boyfriend almost sure she’d see disgust written all over his face, especially if he knew that seed had been planted in her brain from such an innocent non sexual conversation with Emily. “I swear to God I do not have some sort of weird fetish or Daddy issues or anything. Oh shit, I swear I do not have Daddy issues. You met my dad, my dad is awesome. Right? You know my relationship with my dad is fine? This is not some freaky fetish thing.”

Reid had placed his hands on her thighs rubbing soothing circles into her skin calming her. He reached up with one hand pulling her hands from her face his voice soothing. “I know baby, trust me I don’t think this is a fetish thing or a Daddy issues thing. You’re right. Your dad is great.”

Y/N felt her cheeks flush darker shaking her head her voice an embarrassed squeak. “Can we please stop talking about my dad while your dick is still inside of me.”

Reid resisted the urge to chuckle at her comment and point out that she’d brought up her dad in the first place. He spoke still rubbing soothing circles into her thigh with the hand that wasn’t holding hers. “Talk to me baby, where’d this come from?”

Y/N sighed shaking her head almost sure this was about to all go south. She was almost amazed Reid wasn’t completely flaccid inside of her. She was sure this next conversation would make him feel absolutely freaked out. She hadn’t missed the way he paled when the girls at the BAU brought up babies. “Emily and I were talking earlier…and she asked the question, ya know the one everyone started asking after it became super clear that we were serious about each other.”

Reid sighed nodding his head providing the answer. “The genius babies question?”

Y/N nodded her head daring to look down at him relieved that his face seemed more curious than anything. At least he wasn’t panicking. She spoke her voice soft. “I know the kids thing isn’t something we’ve discussed that much, not in detail at least…I know it freaks you out, having kids and you said it’s something you want but you don’t want to rush into it. Trust me I’m still on the same page as you on the subject. This isn’t me asking to make a baby or whatever…I just, I admitted that I think you’d make a really good dad. I guess my brain hung onto the comment.”

Reid took her by shock the words leaving his lips not quite what she’d been expecting. “You really think I’d make a good dad?”

Y/N couldn’t hide the smile from her lips at the look of astonishment on Reid’s face nor the small dreamy smile crossing his lips. She nodded her head speaking without hesitation. “The best dad in the world. I know you feel weird about the entire subject, but I think someday, in the far away future when we are both ready for that step, you’ll be a pretty amazing father.”

Reid spoke his words soothing her neurotic brain stopping her from overthinking her slip of tongue. “So the Daddy thing, it’s a term of endearment. You just said it because you see me as the future father to your children.”

Y/N nodded her head her cheeks still a little flushed. “Yes, I think so…It might also kind of be a submission thing from me…I mean I let you take control in the bedroom, so maybe it’s just a combination of the whole prospective future father to my hypothetical kids thing and also me letting you have control in the bedroom.”

She paused her cheeks flushing further not missing the little smile on Reid’s lips at the new development in their relationship, no they weren’t playing totally into any sort of Dom/Sub lifestyle. Y/N had just quickly realized it she liked it if Reid got a little bossy in bed. Letting him be in charge and letting him manhandle her a little bit was a turn on.

She spoke her insecurities about this entire situation peaking up. “If you hate it or you think it’s ya know…weird, then I swear I will never call you that name ever again.”

Reid took her by surprise sitting up his lips pressing to hers the kiss so gentle his cock still buried in her the shift of his hips as he sat up making her whimper ever so slightly. He spoke his hand stroking her cheek as he gave her another kiss. “You better keep calling me Daddy.”

He spoke again testing the waters his hands resting against her hips encouraging her to return to their previous activities wanting to show her just how okay he was with this entire development. He was stunned by how okay he was with this.

He could admit that the little name was equal parts a turn on and a comfort. She wanted to have kids with him. She thought he’d make a good dad. She loved letting him take care of her. It was a nice realization, knowing that she trusted him so much. He liked the way the word daddy sounded on her lips. “Come on baby, move those hips for me. Let Daddy get back to making you feel good.”

That had been that, Y/N had continued to use the little term of endearment behind closed doors quickly realizing that it no longer made her anxious. If anything she loved the reaction the little petname brought out of Reid.

Y/N had followed Reid’s orders to strip down and find the handcuffs and that’s how she’d wound up nude on Reid’s and her bed her hands cuffed to the bed frame with the two pairs of fuzzy handcuffs that had been long ago given to her as a joke gift from an old friend.

Reid had discovered the fuzzy leopard print handcuffs when she’d moved into his place and they’d gotten some pretty good use out of them since then.

She whimpered as Reid focused on her breasts his lips wrapped around her nipple suckling enthusiastically Y/N whining at the realization that she was denied the ability to reach down and run her fingers through his hair.

He’d stripped down just as nude as her but he was somehow resisting the desire to grind his hips against hers as he focused on lavishing attention on her breasts. He had far more self control than Y/N ever would. Self control wasn’t even a word in her vocabulary when it came to Spencer Reid.

Reid shot her a small grin as he pulled from her breast the cold air making Y/N whine as it hit her damp perky nipple. Reid could spot how she was tugging at her restraints already frustrated that she couldn’t touch him. “It’s okay, honey, you can pull my hair as hard as you want while I’m between your legs.”

He paused smirking at the whine that left her arms once again tugging at the cuffs. “That is you can touch me after I make you cum a few times. You know how much I love eating you out. I can’t do it just once and be done with it.”

She whined a familiar heat washing over her her poor clit throbbing knowing just what Reid had planned for her tonight. “Please Daddy.”

Reid leaned in pressing an all too chaste kiss to Y/N’s lips before he spoke. “Please what sweet girl? Please eat that tight little pussy of yours? Is that what you want? You want Daddy to eat your pussy all night long?”

Y/N whimpered her body shuddering her clit still throbbing. Reid was so good at dirty talk. She almost couldn’t believe that the sweet shy prodigy that was so polite all day at work could say such filthy things to her behind closed doors.

Reid smirked his voice soft not helping but to scold her a little for being so keen on giving him such a hard time tonight at the nightclub. “Fuck, look at you, my quiet sweet girl. You had plenty to say all night, but you’re not talking so much right now, just lying there so desperate for Daddy to make you feel good. You aren’t calling me a killjoy now, are you? You were so mouthy tonight. Do you know how bad I wanted to take you into some bathroom stall tonight, let you put that smart mouth to a better use?”

He spoke again unable to stop himself from pushing her a little further though he was absolutely full of shit, he knew the words were just filthy enough to make her moan. “Maybe I should leave you like this, that way anyone who wanted to use you could have a go with you. Would you like that?”

He chuckled at the soft moan that left her lips just as Reid had predicted. He spoke again pushing a little further. “I bet you would love that. You’re my little slut aren’t you sweetheart? You are always just so eager for anything to fill that cunt up?”

Y/N smirked up at him knowing he was all talk though she couldn’t ignore the thrill that ran through her both at his threat and the name calling. She was always a sucker for just a tiny bit of degradation, as long as Reid didn’t go overboard.

She’d let him call her his slut or spank her or say filthy things like what had just been said to her. He kept it at a limit though, they’d already long ago talked about what their comfort levels with certain kinks were. She might let him occasionally refer to her as “his slut” but the key word in that sentence was “his”. She didn’t like to be called degrading names unless Reid made it a point of pointing out that she was his.

She knew just what to say in response to this comment. “You wouldn’t do that, you don’t like sharing Daddy. The last time a guy tried to flirt with me you took me home and showed me just who I belong to. If you left me tied up it’d be for you and you only to use.”

Reid chuckled nodding his head his lips brushing against hers far too lightly. “You know me well sweet girl.”

He paused his hand running along her body as he spoke again. “You’re mine. The only thing that fills that pussy is my cock. It’s made for me sweetheart, just made for only me to fill up.”

He spoke again giving her a small grin. “You were awfully mouthy tonight though. You didn’t warn me about the nightclub plans. You told me we were just grabbing dinner and maybe hitting a movie, you didn’t mention a nightclub was ever in the plans.”

He spoke once again his lips moving down her throat nipping at her skin sure to leave marks behind for her to cover tomorrow. “I think that you should let me do my favorite thing in the entire world, just to make up for making me spend hours in that horrible nightclub.”

Y/N whimpered knowing just what Reid’s favorite thing was.

She’d never met a man who loved eating her out more than Reid. The man was practically addicted to it. He was so eager to bury his face against her pussy and eat her out for hours if she allowed it.

More than once she’d found herself physically shoving his head away after multiple orgasms her body shaking. Reid would just stare up at her his mouth and chin damp with her release a pleased smile on his lips his voice needy. “Please baby, just let me do it a little longer. Love how you taste, love making you feel so good. Love you, need to work one more out of you, please, just cum one more time.”

She’d quickly realized that Reid might have a little kink for overstimulating her and just flat out serving her in that way. As much control as she gave him in the bedroom, he adored serving her in this way. 

She knew what it was about it that got him off. He liked the praise she gave him when he buried his face between her thighs. He loved knowing that only he could bring her that much pleasure without even having to use his dick. He was so proud knowing that he could make her cum more than once. He loved knowing that he made her cum more than any man had ever managed to do before. It was an ego booster for him.

It was a bit shocking, most of her exes had complained when she asked them to go down on her. Reid had been so eager that first time he’d gone down on her. She’d been stunned when he’d been the one who’d offered it without her even having to blow him first. She’d barely had time to say yes that very first time, before Reid had buried his face in her lap and make her eyes cross as pleasure washed over her.

She had quickly realized that Reid was never satisfied with just one orgasm from her. She was a lucky woman.

She nodded her head Reid grinning as she spoke. “Please Spencer. Please do it.”

He wasted no time working his way down her body burying his face against her soaked center his tongue eagerly sliding along her slit slow and soft wanting to take his time and enjoy his favorite activity in the bedroom. He spoke his breath hot against her heated skin. “Fuck, you get so wet for me.”

“Just for you.” Y/N replied knowing just what to say to make him moan.

He placed his hands at her thighs encouraging her to rest them over his shoulders as he got to work lapping at her still keeping his movements so soft and slow the musky taste of her heavenly on his tongue. 

He stared up at her Y/N yanking at her restraints once again the action working a chuckle from him the laugh vibrating against her making her moan her hips bucking against him.

She was so beautiful like this; lying back her breasts heaving her jaw dropped her eyes staring down at him as he pleasured her. There was a reason this was his favorite activity to engage in in the bedroom. He loved knowing he could get her off.

He knew that most people viewed him as being sexless even after he’d begun dating Y/N. They saw him as being the innocent baby of the BAU. He was still the boy genius to his co workers even if he was no longer the awkward young twenty something year old prodigy Gideon had recruited to the BAU all those years ago. They still saw him as the timid socially inept young man who couldn’t get a real date.

He had grown up but his friends didn’t realize it, or at least didn’t want to admit that he’d grown.

Reid wasn’t some innocent little nerd, despite what his coworkers might believe. He knew exactly how to pleasure a woman. Contrary to popular belief he wasn’t the pure blushing virgin he knew his coworkers had assumed he was.

No he wasn’t the most experienced guy, but he was experienced enough for Y/N.

He knew how to make her cum. He loved making her cum. He had gotten her to admit that he was the best she’d ever had. That was enough to make Reid walk with a bit of strut to his step. Sex with Y/N had definitely been the best confidence booster available to Reid.

Reid allowed his tongue to slide along her clit flicking the swollen little nub a few times gently knowing too much stimulation too fast would be painful instead of pleasurable. He loved how sensitive his girlfriend was.

He loved overstimulating her until she was a shaking soaked mess practically crying because she was so blissed-out with pleasure that it was overwhelming. There was nothing more gorgeous on this planet that watching the woman he loved cum all because of him. It was even better when she squirted and made a mess, her cheeks flushed so embarrassed about the mess and stunned that he’d even managed to work something that intense out of her. After he managed to make her squirt she’d always murmur that she didn’t even think squirting was an actual thing and that Reid really was a genius.

Reid knew though that too much over-stimulation too fast wouldn’t be fun for anyone though, so he kept his laps and flicks to her clit soft alternating between quick little laps to long drawn out ones. The sounds that fell from his love’s lips let him know he was on the right track as usual. 

She continued to pull at her restraints knowing her poor wrists would be so horribly bruised but she couldn’t find it in her to care. The inability to run her fingers through Reid’s soft hair was maddening. It was like the best torture imaginable. She couldn’t stop the whine from leaving her the sight of him still staring up at at her as he pleasured her so perfect. “Oh, God, Spencer, Daddy, feels so good.”

Reid’s only response was a moan the vibration against her once again making her whine he not letting up on his gentle laps to her center.

Reid resisted the urge to reach down and stroke his cock it standing hard against his stomach leaking pre cum and throbbing. He knew that this wasn’t about his pleasure, not right now. He wanted to own up to his promise to make her cum a few times before he worried about getting himself off.

He continued to lap at her going back and forth between alternating speeds his tongue lapping her from her entrance all the way up to her clit unable to stop himself from nuzzling her as he moved the action working moans from her she continuing to struggle against the restraints though she knew it was of little use. She wasn’t touching Reid until she was satisfied. She was only touching her boyfriend on his terms tonight.

He wrapped his lips around her clit suckling as two of his long fingers thrusted into her tight heat curling as he thrust them and out of her the action causing her to whine. Her hips rocked against him her words frantic. “Oh fuck, Spencer, just like that. Daddy, just like that.”

He gazed up at her pride shooting through him as she continued to rock against his ministrations his lips suckling at her clit enthusiastically as his fingers thrust in and out of her. She was so soaked that he could hear his fingers sliding in and out of her heat the sound and feel of it making his cock throb painfully.

He made sure to twist his fingers as the thrusted them searching for that one spot in her that he knew would get her to fall over the edge faster. He groaned against her as she spoke her voice still a frantic squeak that made his heart flutter. “You’re so good at this Spencer, so fucking good at this.”

She spoke again only making Reid moan all the more his sounds vibrating against her sensitive clit. “You’re gonna make me cum Spencer, oh God.”

He continued to thrust his fingers eagerly suckling at her clit with equal enthusiasm working her closer and closer towards the edge knowing if he had it his way it would be the first of several orgasms he was giving her tonight.

He knew she was getting closer and closer her back arching her thighs beginning to tremble as she yanked at the restraints harder than she had all night. Reid didn’t let up on his ministrations as she slid closer and closer cries of Reid’s name sliding from her lips the noise only encouraging him.

She spoke barely managing to work the words out as she felt her center tighten her toes curling her thighs squeezing tight holding Reid in place as she fell over the edge. “Spencer, oh Daddy, oh”

More noises left her lips incomprehensible cries of Reid’s name as he continued to thrust his fingers his lips suckling her clit as her tight center fluttered Reid happy to work her through her orgasm.

She whined Reid pulling his fingers from her as she finally managed to loosen her thighs her body shaking as Reid pulled from her clit. He stared up at her, a pleased grin on his face as he spoke. “That’s my girl, came so hard for me.”

She whimpered the words leaving her. “Fuck me, Spencer please. Want you.”

Reid gave her a smile not moving from her his voice teasing though her request made his cock twitch and throb desperate to give in and take what she was offering. “Not yet baby. I think you can cum a few more times for me.”

She cried out not having time to protest as Reid eagerly buried his face back against her center not giving her time to protest his tongue lapping at her groaning at just how soaked she was. This was going to be fun.

Reid did manage to work two more orgasms from her, Y/N shaking as the third one worked from her Reid pulling back a smile on his lips his chin and lips absolutely drenched with her release the sight making her shudder.

He worked his way back up her body his kisses soft and sweet sure that he was being gentle with her now that she was overstimulated and probably feeling overwhelmed.

He leaned over reaching into his nightstand finding the handcuff keys working fast to release both her wrists Y/N letting out a weak whine as her arms fell limp at her sides her wrists aching purple bruises already forming. She had a feeling she’d be wearing a cardigan until they faded.

Reid tossed the cuffs and the keys back into his nightstand blindly reaching around until he located the next thing he needed.

He ignored his own desire knowing she needed aftercare before he even began to think about proceeding further.

He filled his palms with lotion gently taking her wrists in hand gently rubbing into her sore skin a hint of worry flashing into his eyes as he stared down at his quiet girlfriend she still breathing heavy her body still shaking. “I didn’t go too far right? Talk to me baby.”

Y/N stared up at him her body feeling so heavy and her brain feeling just as heavy as she tried to recover from what she’d just experienced. “No you didn’t go too far. I just need a moment.”

“What do you need sweetheart? How can I help?” Reid asked Y/N shooting him a drowsy smile. He was always like this after a particularly intense experience between them.

It was almost amusing the man who’d called her his slut and eaten her out three times, now looked so nervous and hesitant, so eager to do anything to reassure himself that he hadn’t gone too far. She would forever adore the duality of Dr. Spencer Reid. He was just as fast to talk dirty and spank her as he was to cradle her in his arms like she was the most delicate being on the planet.

She guessed a little aftercare wasn’t just good for her, Reid needed it just as badly.

“Cuddle me. I want to hold each other, just for a while, until I recover.”

Reid did just that tossing the lotion bottle back into his nightstand wasting no time to lie by her side pulling her against him the couple clinging to one another their arms encircling one another’s bodies.

Reid pressed reassuring kisses to her forehead as he held her tight his voice soft. “Love you, love you so much.”

“Love you.” She murmured struggling not to fall asleep. She knew he hadn’t gotten off tonight. Or at least she didn’t think he’d cum yet.

There had been that one time where he’d cum against the bed sheets as he ate her out. That had been one of their first experiences into this little game he’d started though. It seemed the longer they had sex the longer his stamina grew.

She dared to gaze down at him a soft moan leaving her at the sight of him. He was still very much aroused his cock standing tall looking a bit angry that he hadn’t found release yet judging by how red he’d gone.

She reached down between them her hand wrapping around his cock her thumb brushing his tip not stroking him knowing that going in dry wouldn’t be pleasurable for him at all. Reid grunted as he watched her spread the pre cum still dripping from him he knowing he’d made a mess of their sheets most likely already.

She spoke her voice soft. “Still want you Spencer.”

“Are you sure? I mean, you’re not too sensitive?” Reid blurted out his cock throbbing at the suggestion the base more needy part of his brain screaming at him for double checking, his heart overpowered that voice though knowing he’d feel like dirt if he hurt her.

She gave him a soft smile nodding her head. “I don’t think I’ll be able to cum again…and that’s not a challenge. I’m pretty sure I’m all out of orgasms for the night.”

Reid snorted at this comment his cheeks flushing a bit embarrassed to admit it. “I don’t think I’ll last long enough to get you off baby. I’m kind of about to burst here.”

Y/N watched him reach over into his nightstand once again pulling out a condom a chuckle leaving him as she took it from him intent on putting in on him herself.

She ripped the foil package open pinching the tip before rolling the latex down Reid’s cock he hissing at the action it almost too much with how long he’d been dying to find a release.

He almost felt it was his first time all over again. He just hoped he’d last more than two thrusts this time around.

He moved over her his lips brushing along hers needing to double check. “Are you sure. If you’re not ready I’ll settle for a hand job or I can even take care of myself if you’re done for the night.”

She smiled finding his hesitance equal parts endearing and annoying. She pressed her lips to his her voice confident. “Fuck me Spencer. Bury that cock in me where it belongs Daddy.”

Reid grunted her words pushing him to do just that he not even taking his time as he buried himself in her balls deep a groan leaving him at how hot she was. She was still so tight from the orgasms he’d given her. He knew he definitely wasn’t going to last long at all.

Y/N smiled up at him ignoring the hint of pain she still a little oversensitive. Her desire to please her boyfriend outweighed any over-stimulation though.

She spoke knowing that she wanted nothing more than to make him cum. He deserved to cum hard after what he’d done to her tonight. “My pussy really is made for your cock Spencer.”

Reid grunted nodding his head eagerly at this comment he wasting no time to pull out of her before thrusting back in harshly his voice frantic and high pitched. “Fuck yeah it is. It really is my love. My sweetheart, oh shit.”

Y/N continued to stare up at him knowing he loved eye contact in moments like this. He had a kinky side but Reid was definitely a hopeless romantic at heart. He loved deep eye contact during sex. He liked feeling connected to her. He wanted to know that he was the love of her life, as was she the love of his life. Staring into his gorgeous eyes as he made love to her was the best way to remind him of this fact.

He thrusted into her roughly her hands tracing his back her legs wrapping around his hips encouraging his movements. She moaned knowing that although she didn’t plan on being able to cum again tonight, the feel of him inside of her still brought her pleasure.

She spoke knowing he loved the words that were about to leave her lips. “Tell me you love me Daddy.”

“Love you, love you so much.” Reid groaned his hips thrusting so frantically that the room was filled with the sound of his skin slapping against hers his cock throbbing as he thrusted in and out of her tight center.

Y/N gasped saying the words back to him. “Love you too. Love you Spencer.”

He grunted his balls already drawing close to him signaling that he was right to admit that he wasn’t going to last long. He had a feeling he was going to cum hard and he was going to cum soon.

He groaned working the words from his lips his hips still thrusting roughly as he chased his release. “I love you, gonna make me cum baby.”

She spoke pride shooting through her the realization that she was going to bring him so much pleasure the best feeling in the world at this moment. “Please Spencer, cum for me. Come on, want you to cum for me. Let go for me Spencer.”

Reid gasped his face burying against her neck as his orgasm neared closer and closer. He began to lose the rhythm he’d built up his thrusts growing sloppy as he rocked in and out of her chasing his end.

He made one final rough thrust into her her name spilling from his lips as he came spilling his release into the condom his body shaking as he tried his best to keep thrusting as his release continued to spill from him until the last drop.

He collapsed against her body his cock softening the both of them damp with sweat Reid shaking as much as Y/N had been earlier his orgasm just as intense as the ones she’d given him.

She ran soothing patterns along his back as he struggled to regain control of his breathing and will himself to move.

He grunted pulling out of her a whimper leaving him at the friction against his soft cock it too much now that he’d cum.

He rolled over onto his back weakly pulling the condom from himself and tying it tossing it into the wastebasket by his bed.

He opened his arms Y/N taking the hint snuggling up against him her head resting against his chest. Reid wrapped his arms tight around her his voice a drowsy pleased slur. “Love you.”

She smiled up at him her heart so overfilled with adoration for the man beside her. “And I love you.”

They laid in silence for a moment before Reid spoke up not helping but to give her a smile his eyes growing heavy as he struggled to stay away the post coital haze making him feel so sleepy. “I guess nightclubs aren’t so bad. If we get to do this I’ll go to a few more nightclubs with you.”

Y/N giggled at this her lips pressing to his cheek as she spoke. “I’m holding you to that promise Spencer.”

She smiled as she felt herself drift off. She wondered how many more times she could convince the girls into letting Reid join them on girls night.


End file.
